


Autumn Memories

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Autumn is Hawke's favorite season, bringing back so many memories of his family in Lothering. But he has a new family now, with Fenris, and it's time to make autumn memories with him.





	Autumn Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to scatteringmyashes!

Autumn nights in Kirkwall aren’t nearly as cold as they are in Ferelden. Instead, the chill in the air is pleasant, a reprieve after a long day of trekking across the Wounded Coast in the hot sun.

Hawke inhales deeply. Beneath the usual Kirkwall smells of the sewage in Darktown, the salt brine stench from the Docks, and the smog from the foundry district, there lies the crisp scent of autumn. It’s barely discernible, but it’s there, earthy and woodsy and so enchanting.

It brings back memories of orange-colored leaves falling in Lothering, crunching beneath his boots as he’d take his bow and quiver on a hunt into the woods behind the farm. Memories of sitting by the fireplace with Bethany and Carver, bundled up in woolen blankets and sipping hot cider. Memories of his father with a warm smile on his face as he ladled out harvest pumpkin soup for each of them.

Autumn brings a wistful feeling, for home, for family, for shared warmth. Malcolm, Carver, Bethany, and Leandra are all dead and gone, but now Hawke can make new autumn memories here at his new home and with his new family.

Fenris is beside him, trying not to shiver in the cold night air, but Hawke can see the goosebumps on Fenris’s arms. With a soft smile, Hawke wraps an arm around Fenris, pulling him into his side, and Fenris nestles there with a murmured sound of contentment.

“Feeling warmer now, love?” Hawke asks.

“Mmm.”

“Happy autumn, Fenris,” Hawke says, brushing a kiss atop Fenris’s silver hair.

“Every season is happy with you,” says Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
